magiacaedofandomcom-20200215-history
Gvuelrall's Story
"Every act of creation is first of all an act of destruction." - Pablo Picasso My name is Gvuelrall, and this is my story. In all terms of honesty, freedom is not something granted - it is a gift rarely given to individuals who need it most. While there may be an illusion of freedom hanging about your head, that freedom is nought but something to confuse and, ultimately, control you. Those who have freedom are those that are not confined to mortal embodiements - adventurers, heroes, saviors; whatever you wish to call them, but they are free. That is what seperates a person like me from a person like them - they may choose to do the right thing, but I have NO choice, none at all, when the choice is ultimately chosen by someone else. I was born in a lower district of Varrock, where grime and diseases accumulated to form Hell on earth. It was a tough childhood, sure, but I was not the first to survive the hardships. Unfortunately, many of my brothers and sisters did not join me in that regard. Today, their memories are tarnished, replaced with my own death. But I still remember their faces... not when they were full of life, but when the virus had turned it beyond repair. After leaving, I went to one of the few places that I would be 'accepted.' The Wizards Tower did accept me, thankfully, and I became their student, learning the mysteries of magic for a wide range of years (How long? Ten years? It escapes me, even today...). There, I met friends and made enemies, like anyone would - my best friend, a man named Ali (he never offered me a last name, strangely), came at around the same time. We met each other in the lobby, actually, and from then on our friendship prospered. We studied the same things, became similar mages, had the same interesting politcal views... We really were the best of friends. Ali was a troubled kid, much more troubled than I. While I had lived in an enviroment in which almost everyone suffered, Ali had come from a place that seemed - well, compared to my former home - a great place to live. Something happened, though - something he only hinted at as "corruption." Besides this, he seemed happy and 'free' - but we know the truth about freedom, don't we? But he sough freedom, the real freedom, more than I - he left the Tower a few years before the Guild of Talisman's takeover. He headed east, perhaps to go back to the desert. I never saw him again. During the Guild's takeover, I left the Tower and became a sort of... farmer. I helped in a village near Falador, trying to keep out of the Guild's way and, more importantly, keep out of the Wardens' eye. It went on for awhile... sure, I heard stories about rebels and the like, but I never thought that they would do anything... And then, several years later, the news came. The Guild had been defeated. Many, if not all, were overyjoyed - I shared in that respect. Instead of going back to the Tower (it needed to be rebuilt), I went instead to the place called the 'Magia Apex.' Once there, I discovered that already some were beginning to delve back into magic. I hungered to learn more, as well, and I became the first to discover "The Shifting Effect," along with my co-finder, Hraedan. My memory is hazy - I am fading even now. I can only hope that soon, I will depart... but not before I tell my story. Not before. ---- Thunder left a resounding sound echoing throughout the antechamber as we stepped through the doorway. The boy following me glanced around, eyes wide in excitement - something told me that he had never been in a place as grand as this. I could relate to that - after all, I had come from the slums, too, and had taken a leap into an extravagant life in just a few short years. I peered at him for a moment longer; lightning was the primary illumination here - though there were orbs of light that floated around here and there - and it gave the boy's look of wonder a rough and worn appearance, a contrast of two things. I almost raised an eyebrow, as I so often did when looking at something peculiar, but restrained myself. The boy was already suspicious of me: Maybe because of my position in the Magia Apex, perhaps because I had taken him in without another word, or even because of my skin color. I didn't want to give him the impression that he was more than just a lab rat to me. The boy - he called himself Buul - looked over at me and gave a small smile. "Where do we go from here?" I woke up from my thoughts and nodded. "This way. Hraedan may be asleep, though, so keep quiet." I led him to a portal on the east wall and stepped through it's dark green surface. A cold chill passed over me, as if I had stepped into a pond in the winter, and I blinked in the lighted study. I wasn't expecting that. I heard a gasp from behind me - it must have been Buul's first time going through a portal - but didn't utter a word. The man in sky-blue and white robes bent over a staff, hands poised over it. Though he wore a mask over his face, I knew that he was closing his eyes in concentration. He murmured something and the staff shook across the table, the end with the magical orb lighting up. The lamp near Hraedan shattered into tiny pieces, plunging the room into darkness. I heard my partner curse and shook my head - he was still having trouble with the magic we had been researching. I snapped my fingers and an orb of light much like the ones in the antechamber appeared next to me, casting shadows in the corners. Hraedan looked up and I felt as if he were about to say something, but that disappeared when he saw Buul. "Who's this?" he asked. "His name is Buul. He'll be staying with us for awhile," I told him. I adjusted the collar of my robe and looked at the boy, frowning at the smirk on his face. ''Blasted boy, what is he laughing at? ''I thought. I turned back to Hraedan, shaking my head. "The Guard wanted someone to look after him. He's been in trouble and they didn't want to have to fill out the paperwork in transferring him to a prison. Lucky for him, I came along." I wasn't sure what Hraedan would say - I expected something saying I was a fool - but he just nodded and said "Very well. Let's get him settled, then." The researcher beckoned for Buul to come closer, and I expected the boy to be more hesitant but he instead took several confident steps forward. I narrowed my eyes; I knew what had just happened. "What is your name?" Hraedan asked, his voice muffled by the mask. He laid a hand on Buul's forehead, and for some reason the boy didn't resist. To be continued again.